


Journey's End

by SteveM



Series: Multiverse Madness [16]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM
Summary: With the multiverse saved Kate and Kara finally get to spend some time alone together. There's just a couple of small problems to deal with first...
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane, Lena Luthor / Mia Smoak
Series: Multiverse Madness [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931842
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

“So… do we tumble into bed now or give it a few seconds for the sake of decency?” Kara asked with a grin that set Kate’s heart racing. Unfortunately she answered it, rather involuntarily, with a jaw-cracking yawn.

“Oh god, sorry!” Kate said, burrowing her face against Kara’s shoulder and luxuriating in both the warmth of her wife and the heady sound of her laughter.

“Never thought you’d be bored of me so soon…” Kara teased, her hands sliding down Kate’s back to wrap around her hips and pull her close. 

“I’m not! God, I could never be bored with you!” Kate protested though her voice was muffled against Kara’s collarbone. “I’m just…. Exhausted, to be honest with you. Feels like I haven’t slept for months!” 

“If it’s any help I know what you mean, could do with a nap myself.” Kara admitted. “So that’s a rain check on the celebration sex?”

“No!” Kate pulled away, spluttering slightly as Kara’s long blonde hair caught in her mouth. “Don’t you…dare…” Another yawn interrupted and she blushed scarlet.

“Alright, tell you what…” Kara said, desperately trying not to laugh at the absolutely mortified woman clasped in her arms. “The Batwing has an autopilot, right? And it’s still parked up in National City?”

“Uh… yes to both. Why do you ask?”

“Get a couple of hours sleep now. I’ll stay up to make sure you don’t sleep for a week, don’t worry. Then meet me up at the fortress at… oh, make it in about 16 hours from now. The Batwing should be able to get you there in plenty of time, might even be able to make a stop at Gotham if there’s anything… special… you want to pick up.”

“You’ve got a plan haven’t you?”

“Let’s say I want to try to make this a proper celebration.” Kara teased as she slid her hands around the curve of Kate’s ass to pull her in close. Once her hands were in position she lifted them both into the air, Kate basically sitting in Kara’s hands as they floated to the bed.

“You don’t play fair…” Kate whispered, nuzzling in against Kara’s neck and kissing her unbelievably soft skin. God she’d missed this, missed the taste of her wife on her lips…

“I know.” Kara said as she laid them down on to the sheet and pulled up the duvet, shuffling Kate around so they were spooning in the cosy nest. “But - and I may never say this again - sex can wait. Right now I’m just high on having you back in my arms. In fact… hang on a sec..”

Kara flicked the duvet aside and brought her hands up and clear of her wife. She let her heat vision flicker against her invulnerable skin, warming her fingers and palms before covering herself and Kate again. Kate practically purred as Kara’s soft, sure touch ran across her bare skin, caressing her breasts, circling her stomach and tracing random paths across her thighs.

“Ohhhhh that’s goooooooddddd….” Kate moaned, her head lolling back into Kara.

“It’s supposed to be.” Kara whispered in her ear, kissing the lobe gently. She was very careful to keep her touch just on the comforting side of erotic, not wanting to stoke Kate’s fires for something her body was likely physically incapable of enjoying right now. Sure enough after just a few minutes Kate’s breathing slowed, her body relaxing and Kara watched the love of her life drift off into a much needed sleep. 

True to her word Kara kept watch over Kate for the next two hours, drinking in every movement, every breath and sigh. It always amazed her just how beautiful Kate was… and how that fact only ever seemed to fully hit her when they were like this with the world still and quiet around them and Kate at peace in her arms. The truth was, Kara thought to herself with a small smile, there were days that she would happily skip sex all together if the alternative was spending a night like this. Not that she’d ever tell Kate that of course, she’d never hear the end of it!

The sun hadn’t yet risen when time was up and Kara gently nudged Kate awake, whispering “I love you.” in her ear and almost crying from the delight on Kate’s face as she swam back to consciousness with Kara’s smile welcoming her and those three little words echoing in her heart. 

“Love you too…” Kate said, reaching up to kiss her wife. “Thanks, I really did need that.”

“You can catch up on the rest during the flight.” Kara said. “And just to make sure you wake up at the other end….” She pulled Kate in tight, her lips kissing Kate’s neck before whispering in her ear “when we’re done with my surprise you can do anything you want to me.”

Kate swallowed from the double sledgehammer of the words themselves and the fact Kara put everything she knew about sultry, kinky seduction into them. “Anything?”

“Aaaaaanything.” Kara moaned, writhing her hips against Kate’s ass. “I’ll be your personal fuck toy and you can play with me any way you want.”

Kate let out a long, low moan at the tidal wave of possibilities washing over her. “You know how hard you’re making it to leave this bed right?”

“Ah ah, only once my surprise is done.” Kara teased. “And for that you’ve got to wait and meet me at the Fortress.” 

“You know for the paragon of hope there are times you can be a stone cold bitch.” Kate grumbled but Kara just laughed and in her best submissive voice whispered in Kate’s ear: “Then I guess you’ll have to punish me for that…”

Kate let out another moan that was almost a cry of frustration and Kara giggled, slapping her gently on the thigh. “But later. In… oh, about 15 hours if things go the way I think they will.”

“You… you…”

“Yes?” Kara flipped Kate around, moving at super-speed so Kate landed astride Kara’s hips, staring down at the smiling face and dancing blue eyes. 

“Are the most beautiful woman in the entire universe and I still can’t believe you’re mine.” Kate admitted, her mind working almost on automatic as it was that or just stare at the naked vision beneath her.

“I am you know. Yours? Forever….”

“I know.” Kate dipped down and kissed Kara tenderly. She paused a moment before reluctantly sliding off to start the long trek to the arctic circle. “Doesn’t mean I’m not going to make you cry for mercy tonight though…”


	2. Chapter 2

The Batwing was right where Kate had left it and just a few minutes after completing the preflight checks the computer link confirmed a slot in the commercial air traffic large enough to let her slip through unseen and she took off. Levelling out well above any normal public flight path she made sure all the stealth systems were running properly, keyed in the auto pilot and went to recline the seat a little to catch some more shuteye. 

Something made her pause though… the flight to Gotham would take about four hours which wasn’t really enough time to get more than another nap. With another six hour flight to the fortress waiting for her after that she could afford to wait a little bit. Instead she reached over and grabbed a tablet from its secure holder and called up her personal search program. Fed from the Batcomputer she’d spent weeks working it all out with Luke. For the most part it filtered through and collected major developments in Gotham much like a regular news feed but there were some other, more esoteric, checks it factored in.

It was one of those that caught her eye and caused her to bring up the full article. It wasn’t much, just a mention that a particular tech group had been arrested for very vague hacking reasons. In truth it wasn’t the reason that interested Kate but the name of the group which was very familiar to her. Eyes narrowing she called up a list of orders from a company that would likely be very surprised to learn their customer list was monitored by Batwoman and ran through the entries for the last couple of weeks.

One name jumped out at her immediately and she groaned in frustration. Glancing at the time she did some quick mental arithmetic. Even allowing for a stop in Gotham to grab a few of her favourite things, some killer outfits and a brand new toy she’d been saving for a special occasion she had a couple of hours spare in her schedule. She debated about putting this on the back burner but something told her dealing with it sooner rather than later was the better idea. If she didn’t it’d likely blow up in the next few days anyway and she’d be damned if she was leaving the Fortress and the astonishingly hot blonde Kryptonian awaiting her there for anything less than another Crisis. With a muttered curse she punched in a new course and braced as the Batwing rolled and arrowed straight for Star City.

****

Sara Lance gave a long, heartfelt groan as she turned the shower up as hot as it’d go and enjoyed the torrent of near-scalding water cascading over her body. Despite it only being mid-afternoon she was aching in her bones after spending almost six hours running across the rooftops of the city. She knew that Ava hated when she did that, a mix of worry that she might slip and hurt herself alongside the fear that someone might spot the famed White Canary and spark some sort of incident. But it broke up the monotony of the gym and some days Sara just felt the need to fly. Or as close as her non-powered ass could get to it anyway she thought with a grin.

After a couple of minutes she eased the controls down then switched them off completely. Reaching out she snagged a big, fluffy towel and set about drying herself as fast as possible. A quick glance at the digital clock showed her it had taken three seconds longer than her best time and she grumbled to herself as she wadded the towel and threw it into the laundry hamper. 

Stepping back into the bedroom from the generous en-suite bathroom it took Sara a moment to realise something was off. Specifically she was absolutely sure when she’d gone in to have her shower the lights had been on. Of course the blackout blinds were down - after all she didn’t want to make it *that* easy for anyone with a telephoto lens to get some unsolicited nude pics - but with the lights off the room really was dark as, well, night.

Something grabbed her from behind and it was so sudden and silent she had no time to react. She found herself flying forward headfirst towards the bed, tucking and rolling so she ended up on her back facing whoever had just attacked her.

“What did you do?” The voice seemed to come from everywhere at once but despite the electronic amplification Sara recognised it immediately.

“Kate? What the fuck is going on?”

White eyes sprang to life in the gloom and Sara could just about make out the dark figure leaning almost casually against the doorframe. “The Superhero VR Sex rig… what did you do?”

“Nothing! Well I… wait, how do you…?” The questions pilled up and Kate sighed in frustration.

“I don’t have time for this. Are you going to make this easy or hard little Canary?”

Sara laughed and rolled off the bed to stand on the right side, her body shifting into a combat stance as she nudged a lamp on to give at least a little light for her to fight by. “You have to ask?”

“Great.” Batwoman grumbled then she launched herself forward, catching Sara off-guard. Sara had expected a little more banter and the aggressive move wasn’t what she was used to from Kate Kane. Though now she thought about it - and the thought arrived as she found herself having to work exceptionally hard to counter Batwoman’s strikes - they hadn’t really trained together since they were lost at the end of reality during Crisis…

“When did you get this fast?” Sara asked in between blocking punches.

“I’m married to a Kryptonian. We train together. You’d be amazed how much better you get when your opponent can keep pace with the Flash. What, did you really think it’s just constant sex?”

“Pretty much, yeah.” Sara admitted, ducking a roundhouse kick and wincing as she had to block the follow-up gut punch with her arm.

“You would.” Batwoman said with just enough judgement to annoy Sara who tried to move forward and get some retribution only for Kate to spring backwards then leap sideways, her feet finding the wall to throw herself in on the offensive once more, pushing Sara back towards the bed.

Sara found herself falling back under a veritable hailstorm of blows from the black-clad figure. None of them were particularly hard, Kate was clearly trying not to hurt her, but Sara still didn’t want to get tagged by one of them let alone all! Her eyes narrowed and she tried to pick out a pattern in what seemed like random chaos… there! A right hand sailed in at face height and she slipped aside, bringing both hands up to grab Kate’s wrist and force the arm up, pushing Batwoman down as she locked the trapped limb in a position that guaranteed a dislocated shoulder should any escape be attempted.

Or, at least, that’s what she’d always thought. A moment later Sara somehow found herself tumbling through the air to crash face-up onto the bed. She was still trying to work out what had happened when Batwoman dove on top of her, straddling her waist and shoving her hands up above her head. Sara planted her feet into the mattress and bucked her hips, throwing Batwoman up into the air, her cape flaring out behind her… but the instant before she got her opponent airborne Sara Lance heard two very ominous clicks. She went to yank her arms down but found them locked in place, two padded leather and steel cuffs firmly locked around her wrists. 

The momentary distraction was all Batwoman needed. She’d clearly been expecting the shove from Sara and used its momentum to spin in the air, landing kneeling between Sara’s thighs and facing her feet. There was another blur of movement and two more little clicks that had Sara cursing. Sure enough she found her legs restrained just as effectively as her arms and now she was well and truly trapped.

“Right, now, as I was saying, what did you do?” Kate asked, once more back on her feet and standing alongside the bed, gazing down at the very naked and bound spread-eagled Sara Lance. Her eyes sparkled in the cowl with a mix of impatience and amusement. Seeing that this wasn’t entirely business for the caped crusader calmed Sara down a little and she glanced up at the cuffs only to realise she recognised them…

“Yeah, thanks for leaving your toys attached to the bed, made things a lot easier.” Kate confirmed.

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” Sara groaned, wriggling a little more than strictly necessary in an attempt to distract Kate. If she could just get a few seconds to herself then there might still be a way out of this…

“If you’re looking for the quick releases, don’t bother. I disabled them.” Kate said casually as Sara’s fingers managed to curl far enough to brush over the locks. “What’s the point in bondage you can let yourself out of after all?”

Sara seethed and glared up at Kate while trying very hard to hide just how turned on the whole situation had left her. Granted the Batsuit hid Kate’s stunning figure to a degree and of course the cowl made sure Sara didn’t get the full force of that beautiful face… but it wasn’t as if she didn’t know both of those things and her mind’s eye was working overtime. 

“So one last time… What. Did. You. Do?” 

“No idea what you’re talking about.” Sara said defiantly. Kate just sighed, reached down and pulled a box from under the bed which she placed on the bed by Sara’s left hip. Batwoman held up the instruction sheet with the clear “Super Fantasy Simulator” title and gave the distinct impression there was a single raised eyebrow beneath the cowl.

“Oh. That.” Sara blushed and hated herself for doing so. Still she knew this was likely to get quite a bit more embarrassing before it got any better. 

“Yes. That.” Batwoman stalked around the bed and sat down on Sara’s right, one armoured glove trailing over the assassins ridiculously flat stomach. “Let me make something crystal clear to you Sara Lance. Right now I’m on the clock. In just over… ten hours I am supposed to be at the Fortress of Solitude. Waiting for me there is the most beautiful woman in the universe who is not only planning some sort of surprise but has promised me complete, total freedom to do whatever I want to her after that surprise has been sprung. To keep to that timeline I need to be out of here in thirty two minutes or less.”

Kate leant down to whisper in Sara’s ear. “If you make me even one second late for that appointment I will make sure you never look at an ice cube without whimpering ever again. Clear?”

“Umm….. yes?” Sara managed, trying and failing not to imagine what Kate meant by that threat.

“Good. Now give me the short version of what happened, clock’s ticking.”

Just for a moment Sara considered playing dumb, curious to see what Kate would do. She was fairly certain that she wouldn’t actually hurt her and there was a definite fascination about being bound naked and helpless at Kate Kane’s mercy. Then she took another look in those blue eyes and realised that now was not the time to play around…

“Okay, okay. I just did Alex a favour, that’s all.” Sara said somewhat defensively.

“Alex?” Kate echoed with a ‘why am I not surprised’ tone.

“Yeah. She came across that thing in a raid and wanted someone to test it out that she could trust. Wanted to know how accurate it was, if it posed a threat that sort of thing. And before you ask I don’t think she wanted to do it herself just in case she saw anyone naked that… ummm…”

“That might happen to be her sister?”

“Yes, that.” Sara confirmed. 

“But as you’ve got no problem seeing Kara naked you volunteered?”

“Yes. No, wait! I didn’t…ooaahhhh!” Sara protested as Kate reached down and pinched both of Sara’s nipples hard. “What was that for? It’s not like I *actually* saw anything!”

“Oh I know but that doesn’t mean you didn’t want to.” Kate said with a shrug. “Trust me, there’s worse coming. What did you see?” 

Sara swallowed but hung on to the faint hope that there was still a definite playful air to Kate’s words. “Uh… well… I figured Supergirl was a good place to start as she’s just about the most public figure of any of us. I might have, sort of, called up a submissive version of wait wait wait!” Kate’s hands paused a fraction of an inch from Sara’s breasts and she cocked her head expectantly. 

“I swear there was a good reason! In public she’s always taking the lead, all hands-on-hips authority and awesome hair. Pretty much every fantasy about Kara I’ve ever seen has her being the dominant one because it’s so much easier to figure out what that might look like. I thought if they hit submissive on the nose then there’d be something to worry about!”

“And was there?”

“Uh… sort of. The voice was right but something about the manner was way off.”

“And her figure?”

“SpectaculaaaRGHHHH!” Sara thrashed as Kate kept the pressure on for a few seconds this time before letting go of Sara’s sensitive buds. 

“So what happened next?” Kate asked with a smile that was almost intoxicating under the circumstances even if it did give the impression of its owner being completely oblivious to - or, more likely, quite happy with - the pain she’d just caused. 

“I… I wanted to compare with someone else but… uh….” Sara sighed and looked at Kate. “Okay, you’re going to do that again, I know you are, but could you at least take the gauntlets off? Please?”

Kate nodded and removed the armoured gloves from her hands. 

“Thanks. Truth is I was getting way too turned on so threw it into random mode in the hope of distracting myselfffffffucccckkkkkk!” Somehow the pinch was worse with just bare skin, maybe because it was sending all sorts of mixed messages to the growing pile of sexual tension masquerading as Sara Lance. 

“Points for honesty though.” Kate said and gently rubbed her palms across Sara’s impressive breasts for a few seconds to ease the pain. 

“Ooohhhh…. doesn’t… doesn’t Kara mind… mind you doing that?” Sara asked trying not to start panting. 

“We have an… exemption clause when it comes to you.” Kate said casually.

“Huh?”

Kate laughed and trailed her nails down Sara’s stomach. “We decided a long time ago that if we ever needed something from you and a little… persuasion was needed that the way to get what we wanted was through… shall we say some different personal boundaries.” 

“Oh… “ Sara thought about that for a moment. “I’m not sure whether to be flattered or insulted about that.”

“Bit of both.” Kate advised and the smile looked very odd in the depths of the cowl. “Want to tell me what else you saw or do I have to get creative?”

It was actually a tempting proposition but Sara decided not to push her luck. “It pulled up you. And Lena. And a scenario where you and Kara - well, Supergirl - were punishing her.” She cringed but to her surprise a fresh wave of erotic pain didn’t arrive.

“Any good?” Kate asked and she sounded genuinely curious.

“Honestly? Might have been one of the most erotic things I’ve seen in my entire life and only kept off the top spot by the support group stuff we’ve done.” 

“See, that wasn’t so hard now, was it?” Kate asked and crouched low over Sara’s breasts. For one heady moment the blonde assassin thought she was going to kiss them but instead there was just a steady stream of warm air that teased the hell out her and did nothing to quench the fire raging in Sara’s blood. 

“Good girl.” Batwoman whispered as she stood up and that really didn’t help Sara stay focused either! The caped crusader reached over and opened the box containing the Superhero VR kit and whistled. “Oh you really did go for the premium package didn’t you?”

“I thought it might be the last chance to… wait, how do YOU know about what’s in the premium package? Or any package? Actually, for that matter, why do you care about any of this?” Sara demanded, trying to find some righteous anger to distract herself from being unbelievably turned on. 

“See that’s a problem both you and Alex share.” Batwoman said casually as she started rifling through the rather large box. “You never think things through.” She plucked out the remote control dildo and put it carefully in Sara’s cleavage. “Hang on to that for me will you?”

“What do you mean, don’t think things through?” Sara asked, trying to ignore the nasty certainty growing in the back of her mind about what her future held.

“Alex asked you to test this out to see how accurate it was.” Batwoman replied, adding the small white control box to her plunder, placing it just above Sara’s naval. “That’s a good idea. It also happens to be an idea I had a year ago when this first came on to the market.”

“Wait, what?”

“Of course I knew about this Sara!” Batwoman said with a certain amount of exasperation in her voice. “The Batcomputer picked it up within a day of it going on sale. I’ve had the top tier version of every new release shipped to a different PO Box in Gotham, National City, Metropolis, Star City and a few others, all under different names of course so no-one got wise.”

“Didn’t know you took porn that seriously.” Sara said then swallowed hard as Batwoman held up the anal plug from the kit and studied it for a moment before placing it between Sara’s legs with the tip just touching her very damp sex.

“I was going to go easy on you but just for that…” Kate said with an annoyed glance. “Think about it for a moment Sara, let’s see if we can make this a teachable moment. Alex wanted to see if this posed a threat to anyone’s identity, right? Well so did I. But once I figured out it didn’t then it became one of the best sources in the world for monitoring how much info on any of us was in the public domain.”

She brought the control box up to her wrist computer and established a data connection, flicking at the virtual screen that popped up over her arm. “The moment they got too close I’d have shut them down but only after figuring out where whatever info pushed them from casual porn to potential threat to our identities had come from. Until then it was perfectly safe and as it WAS porn they wouldn’t have been shy about using any rumour or dodgy fake either. How do you think I figured out who was trying to pass off those pictures of a naked Supergirl tortured by Poison Ivy six months ago?”

“That was you!? Of course it was you…”

“Unfortunately thanks to you and Alex thinking with… let’s be generous and say your hearts rather than your heads that source is now burnt and gone. And before you ask, I knew you’d been involved when you ordered this very kit not two days before they got shut down. With express shipping. Bit of a giveaway that.”

“Well I didn’t know Batwoman had a tap into their customer records…” Sara grumbled but her attention snapped back to Kate as there was a soft chime from the control box.

“As I said, consider this a teachable moment.” Batwoman said. “Assume I know everything that happens in this world and you’ll be much better off. Now pay attention. I’ve got five minutes and that’s it so I won’t be repeating myself. I’m going to give you a choice and, believe me, that’s more than most people I’ve seen in the last few weeks have gotten.”

“Uh, I choose to be set free?” Sara asked hopefully. 

“I don’t remember asking you anything yet.” Batwoman said, reaching down and slowly but steadily pushing the anal plug into Sara’s more than willing pussy. Just like the dildo it was rather thin, designed to inflate and pulse to simulate… well, anything, really. But unlike a dildo it had three flared sections, each a little larger than the last, and by the time the wide base nestled against Sara’s crotch she was breathing hard and groaning with every twitch of her body.

“Now, one last time, pay attention. Ava’s flying back from Washington at this very moment. If all goes well and traffic isn’t too bad she’ll be here in a little over two hours.” Kate patted Sara’s thigh in a condescending way. “She IS going to find you tied up like this.”

“Waaaait a minute…” Sara protested but Kate just ignored her.

“More specifically she’s going to find you tied up and with both holes full of your own sex toys.” Kate continued. “There’s nothing you can do or say to change that fate.” She reached down and gave the plug a couple of thrusts in and out of Sara’s body, grinning at the groan that accompanied every movement. Sara couldn’t even find words and just nodded her understanding. 

“Now what you get to choose is what state you’re in when she arrives.” Kate said with a smile, pulling out the plug and slipping the tip into Sara’s back passage. The blonde hissed but she was hardly a virgin there and the plug was well lubricated with her own excitement so slid in annoyingly easily. In fact it felt downright wonderful and Sara actually lost the thread of their conversation for a moment as the pleasure washed over her. Kate, of course, noticed and pushed the last and largest flared bump in with a little more force than strictly necessary. The gasp and squeak of protest told her that her pupil was focused on the lesson once more.

“Something you may not know is this little box has a couple of modes the system can’t access without direct request by the user.” Kate said as she started to guide the dildo into its proper home. It’s smaller, sleeker shape made that job even easier than putting the anal plug in place had been though Sara was moaning constantly by the time it was settled all the way inside her. “And you, Ms Lance, get to choose which one you’re punished with.”

“Punished…” Sara used her best ‘scared little girl’ voice but it bounced off Kate Kane like a bullet hitting the Batsuit.

“Nice try but it’s pretty obvious you’re enjoying this.” Batwoman said. “Option 1, you get to hang on the edge of orgasm for the next two hours. The system will get you there again and again but never quite push you over. Option 2, it pushes you over the edge immediately and never stops, keeping you in a constant state of orgasmic… let’s say, bliss until Ava arrives to save you. How long it’ll stay blissful for I’m not so sure, knowing you I’d guess about an hour until you’re ready to beg for mercy. Your choice. Thirty seconds and then I make it for you.”

Sara’s mind raced. Neither option seemed… bad… but she found herself a little scared about both. Of course that gave her a whole other problem as it was that special kind of scared that she rarely felt but almost always meant a good time…

“You’re a real bitch Kate, you know that?” Sara sighed but the sparkle in her eyes gave her away.

“Twenty seconds and yes, yes I do.”

“Fine. Frustration please.”

“Why?”

The question caught Sara off guard and she answered before she had time to really think about it. “Because I’d much rather Ava came back and found me ready to beg for her to bring me off that me begging for mercy from the machines.”

“Good answer.” Kate said as she tapped a control. Instantly the two toys jumped to life, swelling up to fill Sara, their surfaces pulsing along their lengths, thrusting in and out in a perfect slow dance. “Very good answer in fact.” Kate lent in and kissed Sara. Just the once and lightly but it still left the assassin’s head swimming. “Hold on to that thought in the next couple of hours. It’ll make it all worthwhile in the end.”

Batwoman turned and headed for the door, pausing with a hand on the door frame. “Don’t worry, I’ll let Ava know the basics so she’s not too shocked. And I’ll make it clear this is my fault and that you had no real choice.” Which they both knew was a kindness with a twist. On the one hand Ava wouldn’t blame Sara… but on the other it made it crystal clear who’d won this particular fight. 

“Thanks… oooohhhhhhh ggggg……” Sara managed to get out and the last glimpse she had of another soul before plunging into two hours of erotic hell was Batwoman blowing her a goodbye kiss as she vanished from the room. It kept Sara going for the first half an hour or so before the frustration built to the point she couldn’t ignore it. But then something odd happened… her thoughts turned towards Ava and very slowly her frustration started to feel… good. No matter how desperate she became she knew it was all building towards giving the woman she loved the night of her life. 

When the door finally opened again Ava didn’t even have time to ask what the hell happened before Sara was begging to be touched, to be used, to make Ava feel better than she ever had in her life… and if the noise complaints from the apartment below were any indication that was a promise Sara fulfilled handily. They were so wrapped up in each other it took until mid-morning before either noticed the little metal box watching over the bed, its small but impressive sensor array making sure no-one but Ava could enter the room without the entire Justice League being alerted. An unseen safety net, just in case something went wrong. Neither were that surprised when they did spot it though, after all Batwoman did tend to plan ahead…


	3. Chapter 3

For Lena Luthor waking up with someone else sleeping beside her was still a fairly unusual sensation. A lifetime of not quite being able to let anyone inside her walls enough to make her vulnerable was proving somewhat difficult to shake though Mia Smoak had proven very, very adept at doing just that. Caught in the delightful fuzzy moment between dreams and waking Lena slid her arms around the slim figure and pulled her close, Mia in turn sighed and wormed her way in to mould herself against Lena’s curves. 

“Morning…” Mia murmured, her lips ticking Lena’s neck as her fingers traced random patterns on Lena’s back. 

“Is it? Hadn’t noticed.” Lena whispered back, her eyes still closed as she luxuriated in the feel of Mia pressed against her, her scent intoxicating yet relaxing, the familiar silky smoothness of her hair gently tickling Lena’s chest. 

“How do you do that?” Mia asked as the hand on Lena’s back dipped down to let her fingers dance across the curve of Lena’s ass. 

“Mmm, do what?” 

“Manage to make smug ludicrously sexy.” Mia chuckled flicking her wrist to give Lena a short, sharp spank on the butt. 

“Years of practice.” Lena laughed, knowing full well she’d just groaned at the tiny moment of delightful pain and not giving a damn. “Plus it’s hard not to be smug at the world when I’ve got you in my arms.”

“And such a charmer too…” Mia teased, her hand travelling back up Lena’s spine until her fingers could wrap around Lena’s hair and drag her in to a kiss. That naturally demanding side to Mia was one that drove Lena nuts and she whimpered involuntarily at being controlled so easily. 

“Oh you’re in that sort of mood?” Mia said with a smile that set Lena’s heart fluttering. Mia was pretty stunning at the worst of times but the mix of delight and evil desire in that look robbed Lena of her next breath. 

“Around you? Always.” Lena said, lowering her lips to nuzzle at Mia’s neck. 

“Mmm, good girl…” Mia purred and had to smother a laugh at Lena’s needy sigh at the compliment. God she loved this side of the raven-haired beauty she’d been so incredibly fortunate to hook up with. Not that there was a side of Lena Luthor that Mia didn’t love but there was something spectacular about this woman, with all her power and control and confidence, giving herself over so willingly.

“Only for you my love.” Lena whispered and was rewarded with another powerful kiss as Mia flipped them over to leave Lena lying on her back, Mia straddling her hips.

“You’d better be.” Mia growled as she placed a hand on Lena’s throat. Not hard enough to cut off her air but enough for Lena to feel another strand of control taken from her. “In fact I think you’re going to spend the morning proving that… “ Her free hand roamed over Lena’s spectacular body as Mia forced herself not to spend every single second touching Lena’s phenomenal breasts. There was so much more to enjoy after all even if Lena Luthor did have the best rack Mia had ever dreamt of, let alone been privileged enough to touch.

“You’re going to fix us breakfast then spend the rest of the morning tied to the bondage bench pleasuring me with that skilled tongue of yours. If you’re *really* good I might even return the favour… but you’ll have to work for it this time.”

That part was a lie and they both knew it. Mia was damn near addicted to the taste of Lena Luthor and the odds of her denying herself that pleasure were slightly worse than the sun rising in the west. “Oh and don’t even think about putting any clothes on, I want to enjoy every last inch of you, understand?”

“Yes Ma’am.” Lena said, her eyes fluttering at the desire raging with her and wishing they could skip straight to the pleasure part. But it was all part of the game…

“Then get the coffee on… “ Mia said with one final kiss during which she really did close off Lena’s airway. The squeak of surprise was a nice counterpoint to the rush of scent that washed over them both as Lena reacted to losing control so completely. The little gasp when Mia finally pulled away and let her breathe was such a perfect blend of submission and delight that Mia almost came there and then, a temptation not helped any when Lena reluctantly slid from the bed to walk through the big open-plan apartment to the kitchen space, her upper thighs glistening from her excitement.

Which was the exact moment that Supergirl knocked on the balcony window. Lena, operating almost on autopilot, turned in surprise and was rewarded by the rare sight of Kara Danvers caught off-guard. The look on Supergirl’s face was priceless and for years afterwards Lena would regret not having a camera to hand. It was as if someone had split Kara down the middle. On the right her face was a mask of mortified embarrassment at interrupting what was clearly a very private moment. On the left she looked so turned on she was ready to join in as she let her gaze roam over Lena’s naked body.

Lena for her part just gaped, her mind still in submissive mode which was a slight problem around the Girl of Steel. Sure they’d both played around before and, yes, they’d had the conversation and decided that they were likely better off as friends with benefits at most even if Kate and Mia wren’t in the picture. But the fact was that Supergirl just hit every one of Lena’s buttons even when they were just talking business. Standing before her naked while Supergirl was floating a couple of feet above the ground Lena couldn’t help but feel like she should be kneeling at the blonde’s feet.

“Hi Kara, what can we do for you?” Mia said, placing an arm around Lena’s shoulders rather protectively and smiling at their guest. Of course Mia, too, was naked and that didn’t do anything to help Kara get her brain in gear. 

“Uh… sorry for… umm, sorry.” Kara stumbled over the words trying to force herself back to something resembling making sense and missing by a small country. 

“Don’t suppose it could maybe wait until… oh, this evening, possibly?” Mia asked, her left hand playing with Lena’s hair while subtly making sure her girlfriend couldn’t use her long mane to cover up. Lena, for her part, was squirming in a delightful mix of embarrassment and excitement. She’d worked out pretty quickly that Mia had a slightly more relaxed attitude to showing skin but this was a whole other level. Still… there was something delightfully fun about showing off like this in front of Kara. That old ‘what if’ popping up again only this time with Kara very much on the defensive. 

“I’m really really sorry but it can’t.” Kara stammered apologetically. “I’ve got to get to the Fortress and there’s a bit of a deadline but you need to hear this as soon as possible.” She glanced at Lena and threw her a very complicated look. “If there’s one thing I’ve learnt it’s not to delay important news with the people you care about.”

“We should probably hear her out…” Lena said, sliding a hand around Mia’s waist.

“Okay, but before we do… go get our robes.” Mia ordered and Lena blushed at Kara being let in on their little game, even if only mostly as an observer. Still she nodded and, on impulse, kissed Mia before heading for the bathroom making a conscious effort to add a little more sway than usual to her hips. She’d swear she could feel two sets of eyes tracking every move her ass made but by the time she was on the way back with the big white cotton robes Kara, at least, had spun around to give them some privacy. Mia, naturally, didn’t bother and just ate up the eye candy until Lena handed her the robe.

“Alright, you can turn round without drooling now.” Mia teased, making sure to tie the belt low on her hips and just loose enough to offer the chance of something slipping. She slid back the door and grinned as Kara floated past her still noticeably crimson. 

“Thanks. And I really am sorry for intruding, promise this won’t take long.”

“Oh that’s okay.” Mia said with a dopey grin. “I’ve always said the best intruders are…”

“Oh no.” Lena groaned, getting ahead of her girlfriend. “Please don’t…”

“… the ones who come intruder window.”

Kara groaned and fixed Lena with a look of utter disbelief. “You share your bed with this woman?”

“I try to think of it as incentive to keep her mouth busy.” Lena said with a smirk though Kara noticed the sparkle in Lena’s eyes. 

“Oh like you’re any better Ms Knock Knock jokes…” Mia threw back and Kara couldn’t quite catch the giggle in time.

“You’re taking her side!” Lena said in mock outrage, a hand clasped to her heart.

“Actually I’m staying well out of this one.” Kara said with her hands raised in surrender. “I know better than to get in the middle of you two.”

“Really?” Lena said with a raised eyebrow. “Didn’t look like you’d mind a couple of minutes ago.”

Kara sighed and pointed at the big semi-circular couch. “You might want to sit down for this. But while you’re getting comfortable let me just say I’ve spent the last few weeks jumping multiverses with Kate and am meeting her at the Fortress in… about twelve hours from now. I’m not intending to leave until one or both of us has lost the ability to talk thanks to an overdose of pleasure. You can, therefore, safely assume that it’s a little harder than normal to ignore two smoking hot women with a distinct lack of clothing.”

“So you’re saying the robes are pointless?” Mia asked, slipping the thick fluffy cotton off one shoulder.

“Quite the opposite.” Kara said quickly. “This is going to be tricky enough to explain to Kate as it is!”

“Oh don’t give me that, at worst she’s gonna be pissed she missed the show!” Lena retorted.

Kara opened her mouth to defend her wife’s honour, remembered just in time that both of these women knew Kate pretty well and decided against it. When you got down to it they were probably right… 

“Anyway, sorry Kara, we’re not being helpful are we?” Lena said, forcing the conversation back on track. “What did you want to talk about?”

“This is likely to come as a bit of a shock.” Kara said, focusing on Mia. “That multiverse-hoping trip? It was with the Spectre.”

“What? But….” Mia’s head spun as she tried to keep a single thought in her mind long enough to say it but they were piling up too quickly. Thankfully Kara had spent a little time rehearsing the conversation and was ready for it.

“Yes, he was - and still is - bonded to Ollie’s soul.” Kara said quietly. “Your dad’s alive Mia.”

Lena saw the thousand questions and thoughts line up on her girlfriend’s lips and pulled her into a gentle hug, lending her support and strength as she worked through them all. 

“Can I… can I see him?” Mia said at last in a very quiet voice.

“Maybe.” Kara replied, picking her words very carefully now. “He’s… not exactly human anymore. It’s almost like… well, like when he died a part of him wasn’t ready to move on yet and found another duty to perform.”

She held her breath, unsure how Mia would take the news that her father was, basically, a ghost. Lena pulled the younger woman a little closer and to her surprise she saw a small but warm smile on the face she’d grown so found of. 

“Sounds like dad.” Mia said with a sad chuckle. “Never could do things the easy way.”

“There’s more…” Kara added reluctantly. “The reason we were with him was to… to help him and Spectre find their way. The effort to rebuild an entire multiverse cost them almost everything and Ollie lost who he was. He lost any connection to the world he left behind and gradually his humanity started to slip away without it.”

Mia looked up with a suspicious glare that immediately softened as she started to work the problem through in her mind. “Mom.” It wasn’t a question, Kara realised and she kept quiet to let Mia talk. “That’s what happened to mom isn’t it? She went with him.”

“I don’t know for sure but I believe so, yes.” Kara confirmed. “And you need to know if that IS what happened… I’m the one that suggested it as a solution.” She took a deep breath and drew herself up. “I think, I hope it was the right thing for both of them but I’ll understand if you want me to be a long, long way away from you. You’d have every right to hate me for that.”

Mia paused then laughed, easing her way out of Lena’s grip to go sit down next to Kara and wrap her in an embrace. “Hate you? Kara my little family has been broken since before I was born! Mom spent most of her life protecting me and either training me or making sure others did. If her reward for that is to spend… well, as long as she wants with my dad and enjoy their time together after decades apart then that’s a good deal! I should be thanking you. In fact…” She reached up and kissed Kara’s forehead. “Thank you.” She whispered and sighed happily as Lena settled down behind her, reaching around to hug Kara and sandwich Mia in between them. 

Lena caught Kara’s eye and something unspoken passed between them. A look of gratitude from Lena that seemed to reach beyond thanks at Mia’s situation. Kara gave a very gentle nod and smiled in return. They both knew all too well what could happen if something so huge was kept a secret and Lena was clearly appreciative that Kara had come straight here to tell them. Which, now that Kara’s mind started drifting back in the direction of what her friends looked like without clothes, was actually a bit of a problem.

“Umm… so two other things.” Kara said a little awkwardly. “If and when you’re ready we did arrange to try and meet Ollie and Felicity at a place I know in Scotland. We didn’t say when but I get the impression time is a little… optional for those two now.”

“Okay.” Mia said, her voice a little muffled from where she was pressed tightly against Kara. “That might take me a little while but I’ll take you up on it, promise!”

“What’s the second thing?” Lena asked, trying to hide a grin at what she suspected the answer might be.

“Uh, well, as nice as this is - and it really is! - there’s only so long I can ignore the two beautiful women with their arms around me are basically naked under their loose-fitting robes.” Kara admitted. “Not only is it distracting as hell but I’m feeling like more of a third wheel with every passing second. Plus I’ve got to go get things ready for Kate.”

“At the north pole.” Lena said deadpan with a raised eyebrow.

“You know full well the fortress isn’t at the north pole. It’s a Kryptonian building, not Santa’s Workshop.” Kara said trying not to rise to the bait.

“Yes but for the purposes of this conversation it doesn’t make much difference.” Lena said. “Which is you’re planning a surprise for Kate Kane that apparently needs a thousand miles of uninhabited space around it to make sure you’re not overheard.”

“Lucky woman!” Mia added playfully. “You’d better give us the blow by blow… uh, so to speak… when you get back.”

“Okay, that’s it!” Kara reluctantly let go and stood up with a burst of super speed. Mia hadn’t quite been expecting it thinking she’d get at least one more teasing jab in and fell forwards on to her front, Lena following her down to land on top of her. 

“Wow, so elegant.” Kara observed with a chuckle. “I’ve definitely taken up enough of your time! Have fun and when we’re back we’ll catch-up properly! Oh, but that might not be for a week or two so don’t worry if you don’t hear from us!”

“So a month then.” Lena said, propping herself up on an elbow and letting Mia shuffle around under her until she was lying face up and able to see Kara as the girl of steel headed for the balcony. Kara laughed and made a ‘yeah, probably’ gesture while trying - and failing - to avoid noticing that the position Lena had adopted gave a spectacular view inside the increasingly loose-fitting robe. 

“Have fun!” Mia called out. “Feel free to send us the video!”

Kara shook her head in what she intended to be exasperation but the effect was rather spoilt by her shaking shoulders as the laughter washed over her. She stepped outside, closed the door behind her and took off into the early morning sky.

“The video? Seriously?” Lena asked, looking down at the beautiful young woman beneath her.

“You’re saying you don’t want to see what those two get up to together?”

“Oh no no no, I very much want to spend an evening or ten watching that with you.” Lena assured her. “But if you’re going to ask for the tape ask Kate not Kara. Way higher chance you’ll get it.”

“Good point. Wait, how do you know that…”. Mia shot Lena a suspicious look but her lover just chuckled, kissed her then stood up.

“I believe it was coffee you wanted… Ma’am?”

Mia swallowed hard at the mixed messages of Lena Luthor towering over her - eyes flashing with desire and body barely hidden at all by the robe - and the incredibly submissive tone of the words.

“I, uh, yes. Yes I did. Do.” Mia tried to focus and found it remarkably easy when the target of her attentions was Lena Luthor. 

“Then sit right there and I’ll be right back.” Lena promised. She took a step then paused and looked back over her shoulder. “Oh, I’m sorry Ma’am, I forgot…” The robe dropped to the floor giving Mia a fantastic view of Lena’s naked body. Her eyes ran slowly from the nape of Lena’s neck all the way down to her ankles, drinking in every curve, the perfect pale skin…

“Actually, on second thoughts, coffee can wait.” Mia said, her voice low and rough with need. “Come kneel down here and let’s have some fun.”

“Yes Ma’am.”


	4. Chapter 4

Kate brought the Batwing in for a very careful landing in the Fortress hanger bay. Both Kara and Kal had agreed adding one was a good idea considering how big the League was these days and the tendency for the Fortress of Solitude to be used more as a Fortress of Solidarity when things went south but Kate always hated landing there. It was ridiculous she knew but the crystal structure always seemed so delicate, like she’d break it with the backwash from the jets if she wasn’t careful. 

On the plus side, she thought as she scooped the large carryall onto a shoulder and keyed the hatch, at least she didn’t have to trek across a few hundred yards of snow and ice anymore. That let her be a little more creative when it came to clothing and meant she didn’t have to pick everything down to her underwear for its ability to withstand sub-zero temperatures. 

She was met on the other side of the airlock-style entry port by Kara who actually did a double-take on seeing her wife. Black leather was the order of the day with tight pants hugging her curves and a sleeveless waistcoat over… well, nothing leaving only the critical details to the imagination. The weight of the bag showed off her lean muscles and the swept back hair, dark eyeshadow and dark metallic purple lipstick stood out in stark relief against her pale skin. 

“Wow….” Kara breathed, taking her time to appreciate every last detail. “I take it you’re no longer sleep-deprived?”

“Now what makes you say that?” Kate asked with a grin as she carefully set the bag down.

“If you’re dressing to kill you’re not planning on using a bed for anything even close to rest for at least a couple of days.” Kara teased, pulling Kate into her arms and kissing her with barely-restrained passion. Kate melted into the embrace, one hand coming up to grab Kara’s hair and at least try to control the moment. The moan of desire let Kate know Kara was quite happy to let her do just that and pushed her wife back into the nearest wall. They hit hard but, of course, to Kara it wasn’t even a tap. Not that it mattered, at that moment Kate could have tapped a single finger on Kara’s ass and it would have felt like a gunshot. 

“So right here, right now?” Kate growled as they burst apart for air. 

“You have no idea how much I want that….” Kara panted. “But hang on for just a couple of minutes longer and I promise it’ll be worth it!” 

“Ah, well that explains the super suit.” Kate chuckled as she tried to force herself back to something approaching a rational state of mind. “Little hard to get by that quickly.”

“Yeah, I know, sorry but I thought this might happen and… and I want this to be special.” Kara said, clearly struggling with her own urgent need to ravage Kate’s spectacular body. “Come with me…” She extended a hand and Kate took it… hesitated for a moment… then jumped up, trusting Kara to catch her. Naturally the girl of steel did just that and suddenly lips were nuzzling at her neck, hands sliding up into her hair again…

“Go on then, what do you want to show me?” Kate said breathlessly. Kara groaned in frustration but floated off the ground and made her way quickly down a few corridors until they arrived at a pair of doors, one either side of a dead-end. She juggled Kate in mid-air to let her key open the door on the left and flew inside, reluctantly putting Kate back on her feet. 

“Okay… wasn’t expecting this…” Kate admitted, looking around. The room was still the same crystal structure of the rest of the fortress but there was a small shower area to one side while the other had a surprisingly artful bench and a recessed space with a clothes rail. Hanging from that rail was a suspiciously small gift-wrapped present. 

“Get changed then meet me through the other door.” Kara said in a bit of a rush. She was already moving back towards the corridor, clearly eager to get the preliminaries out of the way. Kate decided not to ask questions but blew her wife a kiss as the door slid closed then turned to the changing area. 

She ripped the package apart and wasn’t surprised to see a black bikini. The cut was definitely on the revealing side but as she changed she realised, without much surprise, that Kara had judged it just about perfectly. Sure it might not cover much but somehow it did just enough to keep the mystery intact. The briefs were cut very high, tying just above her hips and she let out an exasperated giggle at the small Bat symbol on the left breast. 

Knowing full well there was no chance Kara wouldn’t be ready before her Kate hurried out the second door and looked around in confusion. She’d been expecting to see Kara… but instead there was just a crystal tunnel curving gently around to the right. The floor was, as always in the Fortress, so smooth it was like walking on marble and she made her way along the passage, curiosity peaked.

It ended abruptly on an almost right angle turn and she stepped out… into the ice and snow of the arctic. Her instinctive reaction was to dive back to the safety of the tunnel to avoid instant frostbite but years of dealing with the impossible made her pause. It wasn’t cold. Not even slightly. In fact quite the opposite, it felt… warm. Hot even. She glanced around and saw Kara standing in a matching white bikini with a Supergirl crest in place of the Bat symbol, a slightly nervous but mostly proud smile on her face. 

Forcing herself not to just stand there drooling over her wife Kate took in the grotto that surrounded them and couldn’t quite believe her eyes. They *were* outside, there was no doubt of that. She could see to the horizon and the jagged mountains of ice with flurries of snow caressing their sides made for a hauntingly beautiful scene. A semi-circle of crystal wrapped around the two entrances to this little sanctuary, the edges blending into the icy wastes and shielding them from being able to see the bulk of the Fortress which had to be behind that wall. And in front of her…

It was a hot tub. As crazy as it sounded that’s what it was! Kate took a couple of disbelieving steps closer for a better look but there was no doubt at all. The water was so clear and clean it was practically invisible, steam boiling off its surface and from what she could see it was made from the same crystal as the rest of the fortress and, indeed, the path beneath her feet that led to it. Yet just a foot away from its edge the ice clearly formed and ran down to the frozen ocean that stretched to the horizon. She knelt down and carefully dipped a finger into the tub… and found the water just as warm and inviting as it looked.

“How?” She asked, turning around to wrap Kara in an embrace. “How did… you do… this?” She clarified between kisses.

“Kryptonian forcefield. You won’t see it but it keeps the temperature controlled while letting everything else through.” The explanation took rather longer than it should as Kara couldn’t string more than three words together before the need to kiss Kate became too strong but neither were complaining. 

“You’re… amazing.” Kate said, her hands roaming over Kara’s smooth skin. “Also… overdressed.” Without warning she yanked the ends of the two knots holding Kara’s bikini together and both parts fluttered to the ground.

“Look… who’s talking…” Kara gasped, returning the favour and sinking to her knees before the woman she loved. “Let’s see…” Kara dove forward, her hands wrapped around Kate’s legs as her tongue hunted for the delicious taste of Kate’s sex. 

“Oh fucccccc…..” The cry echoed across the landscape but Kate didn’t give a damn. Kara’s assault had happened so quickly she was unprepared for it and only the unbreakable grip around her thighs and butt kept her from collapsing. Without even thinking about it she started to grind her hips into Kara’s face but even that wasn’t really necessary. Within what felt like seconds the frustrations and tensions of the last few weeks built to a crescendo and Kara wasn’t in the mood to take it easy. She started moving at super speed, her tongue diving inside Kate before licking up and out to caress her clit, vibrating all the while. 

Kate thrashed in her lovers’ arms, instantly hurtling over the edge of her first orgasm and racing through at least three more in such quick succession it would have taken someone with Kara’s talents to know it wasn’t just one long wave of pleasure. By the time the Kryptonian relented Kate could feel her entire body shaking from the force of her release. As she came back from the unexpected wild ride she looked down to see Kara grinning up at her, her face shiny with the results of Kate’s flood of excitement. 

“I love you.” Kara said, gently kissing Kate’s smooth thighs then her clit. As the inevitable moan rolled around them Kate suddenly realised her feet weren’t touching the ground anymore. In fact she couldn’t see the path at all, just the water…

Kara let go. With a surprised squeak Kate plummeted down into the hot tub, passing through Kara’s arms and getting the briefest glimpse of a very smug face before she hit the water. Its warmth reached up and claimed her, the bottom of the tub about six foot deep so she submerged completely. Kara laughed… then felt a wet hand grab her ankle and yank her downwards. She could, of course, ignore it and carry on floating in the air with Kate hanging off her… but where was the fun in that?

She crashed into the water with a big splash and let herself sink down alongside her wife. A moment later Kate grabbed her and they kissed beneath the surface, a very odd experience but made all the better by the purity of the water. Kate kept her eyes open if only to see Kara’s hair floating out around her head like an odd, slightly blurry halo. 

When they surfaced Kate ended up lying against Kara as the blonde eased back against the side of the tub. She’d built in a shallow ledge that let her sit with her back to the fortress looking out at the incredible sight beyond… or at least that had been the plan but tearing her eyes away from the woman in her arms proved impossible.

“Wow.” Kate gasped, her body shaking from the aftermath. It had all happened so quickly she was still coming back down from the rapid fire orgasms and she was holding on to Kara so tightly it was as if she was worried the blonde would vanish in a puff of smoke. “Kara that was… wow….”

“Awww, don’t tell me I broke you so soon.” Kara pouted but she couldn’t hide the proud smile on her face. Sending Kate loopy through sex wasn’t a new experience for either of them but straight out of the gate like this was almost unheard of! 

“Dream… on… Danvers.” Kate panted, kissing from one side of Kara’s neck to the other between words. “Just give me… a second… to… catch my breath.” Now her words were broken by the urgent need to kiss Kara’s body down to the where the water line played just above the hard points of her nipples. 

“Mmmmm, you… oh that’s…. You don’t seem…. To need much of a break….” Kara managed, squirming against the crystal ledge as Kate busied herself kissing every last inch of Kara’s skin that remained above the water. 

“You’re…. great… incentive… to bounce back…. Quickly!” Kate had been laying small, quick, teasing kisses on Kara’s cheeks, switching sides with each kiss and gradually getting closer to her lips. Just as it seemed she’d run out of skin and Kara was practically buzzing with excitement at what had to come next Kate lined up for a truly mind-bending kiss… then shot underwater, planted her lips around Kara’s naval and blew all of the air she had in her lungs out in one huge ticklish attack.

Kara shrieked and thrashed but Kate stayed glued in place and Kara could feel Kate laughing in triumph against her skin. Not that she cared, right now she just wanted to get away from the tickling assault on her stomach… or at least that’s what she told herself. In truth she doubted Doomsday could have pulled her away from Kate at that moment and she actually slid forward a little to let her wife have her wicked way. 

With her air exhausted Kate rose slowly from the water in front of Kara, somehow turning such a simple act into a kind of weird, liquid strip tease. It was the eyes, Kara thought through the longing that arrowed through her, those eyes were just the sexiest thing in the universe and when they were locked on her like this… 

Kate practically crawled up Kara’s body, settling in her lap as she finally kissed her full on the lips. Kate’s tongue dove into Kara’s mouth in an act that was pure possession, practically branding the Kryptonian as hers from the inside out… and to their mutual surprise Kara cried out into the kiss and had her first orgasm of the night.

Surprised she may be but Kate Kane was nothing if not resourceful. Wondering how far she could push this without directly touching her wife’s sex she let her hands slide over those perfect breasts, fingers teasing and tormenting the already rock-hard nipples. She kept the kiss going, her tongue lashing against Kara’s as she used her body to press the girl of steel back against the hard crystal. 

Kara started to writhe under Kate’s wonderfully sensual teasing torment and felt her body pulse with delight as her wife pulled a second orgasm from her with seemingly no effort. That gave way to a third… then a forth and still Kate refused to let her hands slide further down than Kara’s rib cage. Kara felt a fifth peak rise within her… then realised Kate had something wicked in mind for this one. 

Her fingers had stopped their brushing, teasing motions and she’d trapped Kara’s nipples between the thumb and forefinger of each hand. Instantly Kara knew what was coming but before she could protest her pleasure crested and she screamed into the kiss… a scream that instantly grew twice as loud as Kate yanked and twisted her sensitive buds with a force that would have left a human in tears.

It still hurt… but in a very, very good way. It was as if this specific motion by this specific woman was connected directly to everything that gave Kara pleasure. It was something they’d discovered quite by accident and Kate was careful not to abuse that knowledge. She’d always privately considered it cheating anyway. Now though she was quite happy to give her beautiful lover an extra little push. 

It wasn’t until the screams became a moan that Kate finally broke the kiss and let go of Kara’s breasts. She rubbed them softly with her palms, her legs wrapped around Kara’s waist as she eased the blonde back to the real world.


	5. Chapter 5

“Wow.” Kara echoed Kate’s comment from earlier, her eyes still closed. “How do you do that?”

“I just let you inspire me.” Kate said with a chuckle, sliding around and sitting back against Kara’s naked body, luxuriating in the soft, supple skin and gorgeous curves beneath her. She nestled her head on Kara’s shoulder and gazed up at that beautiful face. 

“What?” Kara asked with a slightly embarrassed giggle. “What is it?”

“Just thinking how my life would be different if I’d not met you. If I hadn’t put on the cowl.”

“And?”

“And I can’t think of a single thing that would be better.”

“You’d have a lot less bruises.”

“You’re not that rough sweetie.”

“I mean from bad guys!” Kara protested and Kate laughed, reaching up to bring Kara’s lips close enough to kiss.

“I know but where’s the fun in that?” Kate chuckled. “And considering the way my life was going I’m not entirely sure that’d be true anyway.”

“You’d… uh…. Probably have got a hundred more notches on your bed post by now?” Kara offered.

“Oh please… five hundred, easy.” Kata laughed. “But it could a million and I’d still trade it all for one night with you.”

“Awwwww.” Kara teased. “You say the sweetest things.”

“They also happen to be true.” Kate pointed out, letting a hand drift down Kara’s thigh.

“I’m not THAT good.” 

“Wanna bet?” Kate grinned. “It’s the mix of being hotter than the sun and knowing exactly what to do with that hotness. Oh, and tasting like… like pure joy. That helps too. God it’s a good thing you’re such a moral person or you could have probably been the first person to conquer the world by sleeping her way to the top.”

“I’ll keep that in mind if I ever want a career change.” Kara promised. “But right now I’ll stick with being the woman who gets to share her bed with you.”

“Technically hot tub.” Kate pointed out and squeaked as Kara wrapped her up in a tight hug and slid them both under the water. Kate felt lips caress her neck then the wonderful shivering pressure as Kara gave her a perfectly-judged love bite. Only once she was satisfied did the girl of steel pop them back into the open air, still holding Kate close.

“If you want to get technical ‘life’ would be more accurate.” Kara purred. “And there are days I want to make sure the world knows it.”

“Mmmmmm, I’m fine with that.” Kate groaned, her neck still tingling. “Good one?”

“Just about perfect.” Kara said happily, a fingertip tracing the edge of the mark and letting Kate get a feel for its shape. “I love how they blend into your tattoos… makes me a part of your life.”

“You already are, remember?” Kate said, stretching her neck to highlight Kara’s name tattooed on the right side, the ink following the thin scar from a previous adventure. 

“I know… but I’m allowed to be greedy occasionally.”

“If I thought I could get away with it I’d have your house sigil over my heart.” Kate said quietly. “But that’s probably pushing our luck a bit too far.”

“You’re probably right.” Kara admitted reluctantly. “Still can’t believe someone hasn’t put two and two together there.”

“Says the woman who relies on a pair of glasses to protect her identity.” Kate pointed out with a chuckle.

“Hey, it works!” 

“I know but it really shouldn’t… uh…. What’s happening?” Kate asked as a flicker in the sky caught her attention.

“Oh thank Rao.” Kara breathed in relief. “Wasn’t sure we were going to get this.”

“Get what?”

“Just watch.”

Kate settled back, Kara’s hands moving over her body in a mix of relaxing massage and erotic tease. Above her the sky seemed to ripple as green light spread across the darkness in rolling waves. Around the edges purples and blues and oranges started to appear dancing in amongst the green swells and as they mixed their glow was reflected back by the pure white landscape below. 

“Kara….” Kate whispered, her eyes wide at what she was seeing. 

“I know.” 

It was beautiful, Kate thought as the lights danced above them. Here, at the end of the world, she lay naked under the arctic sky surrounded by warm water and with her soulmate wrapped around her as the world itself danced just for them. She reached a hand towards the sky and watched as the lights seemed to twirl around her fingers.

“Is it weird to think this is the universe paying us back?” Kate said quietly.

“For anyone else, yes. For us… well maybe whatever cosmic forces are out there thought we earned this.” Kara replied, kissing Kate’s neck and snuggling closer. “Kate… do you ever think about where this is going?”

“Sometimes.” Kate admitted. “Little hard not to after everything we’ve seen recently.”

“And?”

“And every time I think I’ve got a handle on it the universe throws us another curve ball.” Kate said but there wasn’t any sadness in her voice, just acceptance. “So I’ve come to the conclusion that the future will be what it’ll be and that’s fine by me.”

“It is?”

“You seem surprised by that my love?”

“Well you tend to be the one with the plan so…”

Kate chuckled and thought for a moment, trying to put into words some very big, complicated thoughts. “I know the important parts. I’ve found a purpose in life, a way to use everything I have to help people in the best ways I can in or out of the cowl. I’ve been lucky enough to find a woman I love with all my heart who loves me in return. And I’ve got a group of people around me I can trust with my life who’ll pick me up if I ever fall.”

“That’s a good way to look at it.” Kara agreed and Kate nodded.

“Way I see it the future is what it is. We can’t change it until we get there. What matters is the present and I’m surrounded by beauty with my wife literally at my back and we’ve got all the time in the world together. What happens an hour from now, a day, a year… decades… right now it doesn’t matter. This matters. You matter. And that’s everything I could ever want.”

Kate swore she felt the beautiful blonde melt at the words and wasn’t surprised when the eager kiss arrived at super speed, a hand tilting her head up and around to meet Kara’s lips. Kara was actually shaking slightly and Kate couldn’t quite resist arching her back and moaning a little theatrically. It was well worth it to feel Kara’s grip tighten as she tried to resist temptation and the more forceful proving of the Kryptonian’s tongue into Kate’s mouth. 

When they finally parted there was an air of expectation wrapped around them but Kate still had a question that she wanted to ask.

“Did you… did you ever think you’d be doing this? The multiverse-saving stuff I mean, not lying here with me.”

“Honestly I just came here to protect Kal from anything the universe could throw at him. Never really thought what that might be, just that it’d have to be something special to go through me.” Kara chuckled.

“Well you were mostly right.” Kate said. “You just do that for all of reality rather than one person.”

“Oh I’m not so sure about that.” Kara let her hands cup Kate’s breasts as she rested her chin on a convenient shoulder. “When Spectre split us up I was ready to punch my way through reality itself to get back to you.”

“You were?”

“Yep. Doesn’t matter what happens or what stands between us, I’m always going to come for you.”

“Oh I know….” Kate purred, her right hand sliding between their bodies to slip a finger inside her wife.

“Ohhhhhhhh mmmm….. not what, what I meant….”

“Complaining?”

“Never!” 

“Good! How long do the lights last?”

“It… it… it varies. Usually an hoohhhhhhhhhhh… hour or two.”

“Great. Enjoy the show.” Kate turned in Kara’s arms to lie face to face, kissing her deeply before pulling back and locking her eyes on her wife’s. She took a few deep breaths then slid down Kara’s body, slipping off the ledge to kneel on the bottom of the tub, her head settling perfectly between Kara’s legs as her hands slid under her ass to lift her up slightly. 

“Kate what are….ggggg…..” Kara gasped then stopped talking and lost herself in the moment. She leant back as far as she could under Kate’s direction and the last thought she had before her mind was swamped by pure pleasure was the sheer beauty of the sight. Her wife’s tattooed curves shimmering under the water, the northern lights dancing above and the pristine arctic wilderness stretching before them… it was a perfect moment.

To Kara’s shock not only did Kate bring her to her release in near-record time she didn’t seem inclined to slow down! Despite the small matter of not being able to breathe underwater Kate somehow gave Kara another two mind-blowing orgasms before bursting back to the surface. She erupted like something from a fairy-tale, water cascading from her short hair and lean figure as she gasped a breath then collapsed forwards, somehow managing to catch Kara’s lips in a kiss as she did so. 

“You. Are. Amazing.” Kara gasped between kisses, Kate having to break away every few seconds to refill her lungs. 

“Only for you my love…” Kate purred, her hand diving back between Kara’s legs to slip a couple of fingers into her core. Kara was still coming down from the last peak and Kate grinned evilly as she felt her wife’s body still shuddering around her. 

“How did you…” Kara gasped as Kate’s fingers slid over a particularly sensitive spot but the question was obvious enough anyway.

“Years of training. Granted if I’d known it was to go down on the most beautiful woman in the world in the middle of the arctic it might not have seemed such a chore…”

Kara tried to reply but was too busy flying into another orgasm. Kate grinned and ducked down, capturing Kara’s right breast in her lips and lapping at the supple flesh with a warm, willing tongue. Kara screamed at the new sensation and shuddered back and forth in the water, submerging Kate with every downward motion as the brunette refused to give up her tasty prize. 

Kate’s free hand reached up, intending to find that one little spot on the back of Kara’s head, just where the skull met the neck, that always drove her into shivering fits. Given her awkward position Kate missed and her hand landed on the edge of the tub, her fingers straying an inch or two from its edge. 

Instantly she felt the cold bite of the arctic weather and snatched her hand back. Carefully, mind racing with the possibilities, she touched her fingertips to her neck just to check she hadn’t imagined it. The blast of cold against her skin told her she hadn’t. Slowly she let her hand drift back and this time deliberately put everything from her palm to her fingernails into the snow. 

She left it there for a few seconds then quickly brought her arm back and plunged it into the water. At the same time she smoothly pulled her questing fingers out of Kara and without missing a bit replaced them with the arctic-fresh digits. 

The shriek was almost unearthly as the biting cold hit Kara’s sex, three fingers filling her up as a cold thumb brushed across her clit. She saw stars and Kate didn’t think she’d ever seen her wife come as hard in her life. Somehow Kara just about managed to keep enough control not to crush Kate, pushing her up and out the way, forcing Kate’s hand out of her as Kara’s thighs slammed closed but Kate kept her lips fastened on to Kara’s breast, biting and licking for all she was worth until, after what felt like years, Kara finally came down again.

“Oh my…. Kate that was….”

“Good?” Kate asked with a smug grin as she settled in to Kara’s side, her shoulders barely breaking the water.

“Super!” Kara said with a big, beaming smile. “I’d say dangerous but you knew that….”

“Yeah but you’d never hurt me.” Kate murmured. “And how often am I going to get a chance like that?”

“I love you.” Kara said dreamily. “Like…. More than I ever thought I could love anyone.”

“That’s good, remember I own your ass tonight.” Kate whispered, making sure she had Kara’s full attention before giving her a wink that should have been illegal.

“Oh fuck… yeah, yeah I did say that…. What have you got in mind?” Kara asked trying to seem concerned but the gleam in her eyes gave her away.

“Two parts!” Kate said. “Tomorrow… or, at least, whenever we wake up… we’re coming back here and I’m going to introduce you to my new toy. This is absolutely perfect for it!”

“And tonight?”

“Tonight my love… I’m going to take you to bed and we are going to spend many delicious hours enjoying each other’s bodies, having as much sex as we can both stand and collapsing into some serious snuggling when we can’t take any more.” Kate slid over to lie on Kara again, resting her chin on Kara’s chest. “After everything that’s happened I want, more than anything, to just enjoy you. Your taste, your scent, your smile, your presence, your warmth…. All of it. I want to feel your hands on me guiding me to a nice, long, drawn out orgasm as I do the same to you. I want to remember every last one of those cute little gasps and moans you make. And most of all I want to see that look in your eyes, the one only I get to see as you feel pleasure wash over you.”

“That sounds like the perfect end to the perfect day…” Kara said dreamily. 

“I hope so.” Kate slid up and kissed her before adding with an evil smile. “If it’s not I’ll make sure you regret it tomorrow.”

Kara laughed and wrapped her arms around Kate, pulling her in close and just luxuriating in the feel of her wife pressed against her. The universe could take care of itself for a while, Kara thought, nothing was more important than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a seriously fun arc to write, hope you all enjoyed the wrap-up. Frankly I was starting to feel guilty about how long Kate and Kara had to wait for that! So glad I got to put these versions of stories down although, as always, I really recommend grabbing the original comics if you enjoyed these takes. They’re fantastic!
> 
> Taking a quick moment here I’d like to thank everyone who’s come on this trip over the last few months. Seeing such fantastic feedback and the daily ‘you’ve got Kudos’ email has been a huge help dealing with a world that appears to have blue-screened. In turn I really hope that having this stuff on a weekly basis helped you too, even if only a little. While we’re nowhere near the end of this yet at least there’s light at the end of the tunnel that isn’t making choo-choo noises… 
> 
> Talking of the end… well I’ve been debating this one in my head for a few weeks now. Originally I intended these stories to try and bridge the gap between seasons of the CW shows and, more or less, we’re there. Okay, granted, Supergirl isn’t back for a while yet but Batwoman kicks off mid-January so I could drop one last follow-up next week and that’d likely do it.
> 
> Only things have changed a bit. With Ruby leaving and Kate not getting recast (I get it but boooooo) plus the upcoming S6 being the last season of Supergirl (a lot less unexpected but still sucks) it doesn’t feel like the natural end I’d expected. So, you know what, let’s go with a fifth arc / season 5 of this series. What the hell, I’ve only worn down the fingers to the first joint, two more to go!
> 
> It is going to be a bit different though. After going so heavily into story arcs over the last couple of ‘seasons’ it feels like the time to shake things up. Now I haven’t quite got this mapped out yet so it might change but right now the intention is to do more stand-alone stories and with more (possibly most) of them earning an explicit rating. Think of this as a ‘day in the life’ season where we’ll pop in and out of simpler stories or even just scenes. It means we’ll get to see more of other parings in the CW-verse too which is always fun. They are likely to be a *little* shorter though, 13,000 words a week on top of the day job plus editing is a big ask these days so don’t be shocked if we’re running around half that more often than not.
> 
> So that’s the plan… hope those that follow along enjoy it and for those that read this far a little extra: if you’ve got anything in particular you’d like to see drop a comment. No promises but it wouldn’t be the first time a one liner turned into a few thousand words of story so feel free!


End file.
